misericordiafandomcom-20200214-history
Misericordia - Willy Randall
'''Misericordia - Willy Randall '''is a platform adventure game launched during the Festivity Annual Misericordia Games, who is based on. The game is a platformer with a lot of RPG and adventure elements. The sequel, released for PS2 was titled Misericordia - The Wrath of Mamani. Story During the Misericordia Games, Luis Mamani and his gang of bad guys has stolen the 4 fragments of the Crystal of the Misericordia, and given to Nahuel Maas, Robert Castia and Franco Dell'aglio, the last and most powerful fragment keeps in his hands. Willy Randall learns of this and put in search of the fragments of the power crystal with his friend Maylen Bertone. There are 5 areas to find, the Entranceyard, the Yard, the Industrial Yard and the Backyard. Gameplay Willy's moves are jump, slide, ground slam, and punch. The jump is doing by pressing the X button, if the player press the X button twice, Willy will do a Double Jump, Punch is by pressing Square button, Slide is by pressing the joystick to run and pressing the Circle button during running. The Ground Slam is doing by pressing X button, and then, pressing the Circle button in the air. Bosses Walter the porter: This boss are not affiliated to Mamani, instead, he will leave you not to enter the school, to defeat him, the player must kick him when is distracted, his attacks are punches or telephones, televisinos, and other porter things. Nahuel Maas The first boss affiliated to Mamani, he is in the Yard area, the player confronts him after have an certain quantity of Notes. The player must defeat him by punching him whenever he is tired of launching pencils to the player, 3 hits are needed to finally beat him. Robert Castia This boss is in the storage room in the Yard. 20 Notes are required to enter this boss. The player must hit Robert's belly when his fire gun is out of fuel, there are needed 4 hits to defeat him. Franco Dell'aglio This boss is in the Industrial Yard, there are needed 40 Notes to enter this boss, in this case, Maylen confronts him, Franco will be in a Super Robot missile launcher with huge lens that can fried Maylen's battle ship, the player must hit the robot's weak points, like his lasers, the lights or the giant lens, when Franco launches a Football ball, the player must attack to strike back the ball and broke one of Franco's glasses, 20 hits are needed to defeat this boss, and when Franco's both glasses is broken, he will do short circuit and his robot explodes. Luis Mamani The last boss founded in the Backyard, there are required 100 Notes to enter this boss, the player must find Mamani all over the scennary and hit him when he is not covered with some of his metal, duramen, or gold plates, when Luis have been hit 10 times, he will cover him with a force field, to broke his force field, Willy will call Maylen to use his shotgun to open Mamani's forceshield, when he is hit for 20 times, he will be defeated and recover all of the Misericordia Crystal back. Reception The game has been well received by critics upon release. IGN proclamed "possibly the best game based on a real-life celebration". The average scores shares an 8.5 out of 10. Category:Games